Home
by ashxlatiasfan
Summary: Takes place right after Endurance, if you have not read Endurance yet, please do so now. Hiccup and Astrid are finally home again, what surprises await for them as they return to their home? and what new menace is hiding before they strike?


Home

_Takes place after the Events of Endurance_

Berk was…well, it was in cheers and uproar when they saw the sails of their fleets' flagship, The Thunderer, begin to come in view through the mist and the fog that had laid over the ocean. On board the mighty vessel held some of Berks most notable members. The Chief, Stoick the Vast, as he stood at the helm, commanding those else on board to begin getting ready to bring the ship in. next to him was Gobber, the Islands former Blacksmith-turned Dragon dentist. He was Stoicks' right hand man, which was good cause that was the only hand he, well, had left. The two have always been the best of friends, ever since they first met...though i think it could've gone better since Stoick had put Gobber in a headlock for talking to his wife. but after a small brawl, and a couple tankards of mead, they've become pretty much brothers.

on the foremast was Snotlout, Stoick's nephew, reeling in the sail, bringing the ship to half sail. he was one of the more...Arrogant of the Dragon Riders, believing he and his nightmare Hookfang were the best out of everyone, though they usually need their own hides saved in the end. With him, helping to tie up the sail was Fishlegs, the keeper of the Book of Dragons. Fishlegs was the gangs brainiac, always knowing everything needed about dragons. whether it'd be their Strengths, Weaknesses, Migration patterns...you get the idea. he rode the Grounkle, a member of the Boulder class, named Meatlug. They were mostly used for the keeping locations tracked when on missions and where to go next.

on the main mast were the Thorston Twins, Tuffnut and his sister Ruffnut. they were the complete nut cases of the group, always causing massive paths of destruction in their wake. however, they always prove useful when the time comes to fight, like against Outcasts or other dragons. whether they'd be fighting with their Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch, or be using their deadly Archery skills, they'll always be up to fight. they were busy however reeling in the loose sails, before beginning to start hauling in the main as they were nearing the docks. everyone aboard this ship were just glad to be home after what they had just gone through.

before they had left, five years ago, their Heir, Hiccup was captured by the Outcasts when he was able to make peace with the dragons. they wanted him to train their dragons as to use for destruction. but during a rescue attempt, they were able to save Hiccup, Along with h after he broke free from his bonds and had killed the leader of the Outcasts: Alvin the Treacherous. Hiccup wasn't proud of what he had done but he knew he had no choice as Alvin would try to kidnap him again. they sent Alvins body on a long ship as to give him a proper burial so that he may be able to save what left of a soul he had. they then freed what dragons were alive and in the cells of Outcasts island then boarded the ship and began the departure for home.

Hiccup and Astrid had spent the majority of the voyage home down in the haul, sleeping and being in each others arms after being apart for four years, along with their dragons huddle around them. if anyone was to ask, they'd say they looked like a married couple already….which might be the case someday, but not quite soon. anyway, back topside, the crew had managed to finish hauling in the sails as the slowly began to slide into port and ropes were thrown off the ship as to help pull it in with a gentle thud against the wood of the docks and the gently scraping of rocks along the ship. Stoick had jumped off to help pull the ship in as he helped them tie it down as Lout and Legs were the first ones to get off, followed by the twins, then Gobber. Then Hiccup's Dragon, Toothless came slowly out of the haul with his rider and Astrid on his back with Astrid's Nadder, Stormfly following slowly behind.

The First thing that had happened was the village erupt into shouts and cheers of having their heir returned to them, followed quickly by Astrid's parents, Arvid and Ingrid quickly running from the ground to get to their daughter. Astridf then found herself being squeezed to death by her mothers death grip of a hug "Oh my baby!" she wailed as she held her daughter close, Astrid tapping her arm.

"Mom...air…." she gasped as her mother quickly let go of her, then fixed her clothes.

"My dear, you grown so much...and your clothes don't fit you right anymore. we'll fix that at the house." Astrid nodded, smiling at her mother before facing her father, who gently cupped her cheek.

"my baby girl….i thought i lost you" her father started to cry as he hugged her tightly. Arvid Hofferson never cries, not even at his own parents funeral. But to see him like this, well it was a surprise alright. Arvid let go of her "Let's get back to the house," he then saw her look at Hiccup, with a look of love and miss in her eyes. Arvid gave a soft smile, then spoke. "Stoick!" Arvid called and motioned over. Stoick bustled over, Hiccup still being greeted by the village, also being pestered by the healer to be check.

"Yes Arvid?"

"I was wonder if Astrid may eat with you lot tonight, because as much as we missed her, i think she misses Hiccup just as much." Stoick smiled at this.

"I was going to go to the Great Hall to eat, but Astrid, you're free to go to our house to see Hiccup, our doors are always open to you." Astrid nodded and smiled as she followed her mother back to the home. buit right as Stoick was leaving…

"Stoick, i have something else i'd wish to speak about." Arvid spoke gently. this caught the Chief's attention as he turned back to face the man. "Hiccup and Astrid have been in love for years and neither of us are getting younger...i think you know where i'm going with this." Arvid smiled as Stoick gave a hearty laugh and put a hand to his back.

"Absolutely, let's go up to the hall and we'll discuss the details." they smiled as they climbed up the stairs to the Hall….

Back at the Hoffersons, we see Astrid standing behind a shade that they have bought from Trader Johann a month before the kidnapping, stripping out of her old blue shirt and too short spiked skirt, along with her shoulder pads. she then tossed them over the shade as her mother handed her some new clothes "I had sown these for you from new material i had just gotten from Johann, i was saving them for a Welcome Home gift, i just hope the fit right." Ingrid spoke gently as she saw Astrid through the shade try on the clothes. a few minutes later Astrid had stepped out from behind the shade and her mother smiled.

Astrid traded her old Nadder blue shirt for a blood red shirt and her old leather wrist sleeves were replaced by fur like guards wrapped the same as her old ones. her spiked skirt had been upgraded to a different one with fur insulation to keep warm during winter. she wore new yak skin leggings with the fur acting as warmth for winter and a new pair of boots made from deer hide. she also gotten new shoulder armor, designed like her old ones, but the difference was that attached to these was this weird fur collar that lead down her back in a half circle shape with fur padding. lastly, she had redone her hair so that instead of one single braid down her back, she let her hair flow loose from her hair band and put some into one braid hanging from her head down her left side. "Well, how is it?" Astrid asked as she gently shook her feet in the new boots.

her mother smiled widely "You look beautiful deary, a remarkably beautiful Viking. i'm sure Hiccup will love your new outfit," Ingrid smirked as she saw her daughter gently toy with her braid and blush a deep red at the mention of the dragon rider. "But that will have to wait. you need to get something in that belly of yours, you've grown to skinny." Astrid gave a roll of her eyes and smiled at her mother as they made their way down stairs for a late lunch…

Meanwhile, with the young viking Hiccup, he was being crushed to death by his father's hugs of missing him as they made it back home, Hiccup completely unaware of his father's meeting with Arvid. It still looked the same inside to Hiccup, nothing had changed "Oh Hiccup, i wanted to let you know that we found your designs" This caught Hiccup by surprise, and confusion as well.

"Which designs?" he questioned.

"Go up to your room and you'll see for yourself." his Father boomed. Hiccup stared for a moment before beginning to acsend up the stairs to the room, though with some difficulty due to his grown size and extra small old skivvies and pants reducing blood flow and movement to a degree. he finally managed to make it to his room with the help of Toothless and pushed the door open. His room looked just as it did all those years ago...though he noticed four packages on his bed, a rather large on and one a bit smaller. also, one that was no bigger than his palm and the last one was about the size of his forearm. he walked over, well more like hobbled, and grabbed the largest one first and opened it, gasping in shock.

it was his flight suit, he had designed it during some of his earlier flight test with Toothless after defeating the Red Death as so he could fly without Toothless. he saw a note inside it as well, opening it up and instantly could tell it was Gobber's handwriting.

_"Boy-o, if you're reading this, then we managed in rescuing you from Outcast Island. A little while after you were first kidnapped, i had to go into your room to find something that you borrowed from the Forge-" _Hiccup remembered he had borrowed a couple tools to help with a new desk design. _"-Anyway, when i found the tools, i also found your sketch book and decided that a nice little welcome home gift for you would be to create these for you. in the first package is your flight suit design made from leather and dragon scales to prevent it catching fire. the next box is your weird flame sword and i'll tell you boy, that was difficult but i managed to make it work with the nightmare gel on the blade, along with that Zippleback gas contraption in the lower half. Third we have the helmet for your suit, that was the easiest of the group to make, though guesstimating your measurements was not an easy task. hope they fit!_

_Love, _

_Your Old Godfather, Gobber" _

Hiccup smiled as he began putting on the suit, managing to just wiggle into the leathery outfit. it just fit snug as a dragon in a rug and he slipped the helmet over his head, it provided the protection he'll need when flying with Toothless. Then he saw something else on the note as well _"PS, i found the design for the lass, i have the materials you need at the shop. meet me there and we'll get started." _Hiccup felt embarrassed as the old smithy found his hidden design. he sighed and began walking down the stairs, though from his age and height gain, his old prosthetic was becoming outdated. he made a mental note on fixing that later this week. he saw his father waiting for him, smiling "looks good on you, lad" Stoick smiled as his son took off his helmet, gently shaking his hair free.

"Thanks dad. um, i need to go down to the forge for a while, Gobber has-" "I know what he has Hiccup" Hiccup was cut off by his father, who gently laid a hand on his childs shoulder.

"I was the one who bought them. i know what they are for and i'm proud of you my boy. SnoggleTog is just around the corner, about a month away. i must begin seeing to preparations and you best be making the gift." Hiccup nodded and headed off in a sort of half hobble, half run. "Oh son, Astrid will be joining you for dinner here tonight." Stoick smirked, knowing his son hadn't heard him. Stoick had written a note and left it in the Kitchen for Astrid should she arrive while Hiccup was gone.

Meanwhile Hiccup had managed to hobble over to the Smithy, seeing Gobber pounding away at something. "Hello, boy-o, got my letter did ye? the supplies are in your back room. also, i'd consider a new leg for your new get up" Hiccup rolled his eyes and smiled as he hobbled passed, making his way to his to the room. inside, it was the same as he remembered, just smaller. he saw a small box on his table and opened it. inside was a small lump of gold and a small black diamond. Hiccup smiled as he sat down and took out his sketchbook, beginning three new sketches: one for his new leg, he had gotten some ideas that will help him walk. One for a new saddle rig for his new leg, lastly the third one is his plan for the gold and diamond. Hiccup sketched away for what seemed like hours, the sunlight slowly setting as Hiccup had began to finish his sketches for the rigging and the new leg. Hiccup sighed gently, putting down his charcoal pencil as he looked at the sketches, then smiled as he got up and walked out of his room to begin working. he saw the sunlight disappearing, this was telling him that it was nearly time to go home.

"Eh, save it for tomorrow" Hiccup muttered as he began his hobble back home, unknowing of the blonde beauty already there…

**MeanWhile**

While Hiccup was bustling around the Forge, Astrid was busy trying to make herself look more presentable. four years in a jail cell can make someone look rugged, so she decided that a nice hot bath would do her some good. she moaned gently as she felt the warm water against her skin as she slip into the tub, her new clothes sitting on a stool nearby as she let her hair out of its braid. her hair fell down to her shoulders as she sank farther into the water. she just rested for awhile before deciding to actually start cleaning as she took a rag and began washing along her body and scrubbing her hair. she slowly finished as she climbed out, shivering from the sudden coldness as she began to dry herself off before putting back on her outfit. when she finished putting it on, and somehow managing to put her hair back in its braid, she left the bathroom and began to make her way up to the Chief's house. the sundial in the middle of town told her that it was little past seven so it's just about dinner time. she made it up to the house and walked in, not bothering with knocking, though surprised to not see anyone there, but then she saw the note Stoick had left her.

_Astrid,_

_ Hiccup went down to the forge to work on something me and Gobber needed him to do. i went up to the Great hall to eat, so that you two can have some time together again. there's some boar meat and spices in the kitchen. use what you need to make your dinner._

_ Stoick._

Astrid smiled as she set the note down, then saw the kettle over in the kitchen and began to get to work. she filled the kettle with water and began cutting up the boar while seasoning the chunks. she then threw them into the water, along with slices of apples and carrots, along with a couple extra spices then put it over the fire to cook and simmer. she smiled as she sat and waited for her boyfriend to return, as well as constantly check to make sure she doesn't ruin the boar. about another half hour went by before she heard footsteps begin trailing up to the door. then the door flung open and Astrid gasped when she saw Hiccup walk through, but not in his usual tunic and pants.

"Astrid?" Hiccup was caught by surprise as he saw his girlfriend sitting in his living room, stirring the kettle. "What are you doing here? not that i'm not happy to see you, i'm just…" "Confused?" Hiccup nodded as Astrid had finished his sentence. Astrid smiled and shook her head.

"you mustn't of heard him" she muttered "My dad told me to come here to be with you for supper tonight, then Stoick left a note saying you were in the forge working on something, so i decided to make dinner. now come over here and sit down, it's just about done." Hiccup nodded as he made his way over to her, sitting with her as she returned with bowls and spoons. Astrid then took a ladle and scooped some into both bowls, Hiccup took a swig and was surprised.

"This is amazing, when did you learn to cook?" Astrid gave a shrug.

"My dad was gone most of the time when i was younger so my mom had to teach me how to cook in case she was gone for a night or two." Hiccup nodded and continued eating, though both he and Astrid couldn't help but scoot closer to each other until basically Astrid was using his thigh as a pillow as she ate. Even though after a while they've finished eating, they just laid as they were, Hiccup softly stroking Astrid's hair as Astrid smiled, playing with his new suit. "Like my new suit?" he chuckled as she smiled and nodded a little, before standing up to show off her new clothes.

"How bout me? like my new clothes?" Hiccup smiled and nodded before winding his arm around her waist and pulling her into his lap. Astrid snuggled into his grip, not wanting him to let go. Hiccup softly kissed your cheek, smiling to her. They sat there for what felt like hours, however they both had unknowingly passed out and fell asleep, Hiccup's arms still around her…

Stoick had returned late that night, his dragon Skullcrusher, a Rumblehorn, was snoring peacefully under the tent Stoick originally had for his Thunderdrum, Thornado. He walked in and saw the couple sleeping peacefully on the couch. He smiled at them, then his mind returned to his talk with Arvid. slowly nodding, Stoick slowly and quietly made his way passed them and to his room, silently closing the door as to leave them in peace, though one thought lingered in his mind at the sight of them. _'I'm proud of you, Son.'_ Stoick thought as his door closed…

**...Three weeks Later: one week before Snoggletog...**

it has been three long weeks since Hiccup and Astrid have been returned to their home island of Berk. And by the gods, weren't they happy to be home. in the time they had been home, they've managed to catch up on what was going on around the village and learned that Tuff was being wed to someone in a neighboring tribe, as well as Fish getting married to Ruffnut. Hiccup had managed to finish building his new leg as his old one had outgrown its purpose. it was designed with three functions that can change with a series of gears and a pull of a switch. he has a standard walking foot, then a different variation of that foot with spikes in the toes to help gripped the ground during winter. lastly, he has a special foot designed especially for Toothless's new saddle. our view changed from the island out to the sea, focusing on Hiccup who is currently flying on top his Night Fury at unmatchable speed, manuvering through waves and jumping Thunderdrums. Hiccup had added a new feature to his armored suit that he had been meaning to try out.

He pulled on the reigns, having toothless fly straight up, then lets them fall into a nose dive before leveling off and pulling back up straight into the clouds. Hiccup sat back straight and unclipped himself from the saddle "What do you say bud? wanna give it a shot?" Toothless gave a snort and looked back, shooting a look that says 'Really?'. Hiccup chuckled from under his helmet "Come on Toothless, it'll be fine." Toothless finally caved and gave a small nod of his head, leaning forward. Then Hiccup used a new feature on the saddle, moving his foot forward and pulling on a lock mechanism allowing Toothless to stay airborne without him. Then Hiccup slide off the saddle, plummeting head first through the sky. Toothless dove after him until they were face to face. they looked at each other and Toothless let his tongue out, flapping in the wind. Then Toothless leveled off as Hiccup shoved his wrists through leather loops hanging from his legs, then pulled.

Just then, as our view changed to Toothless, we see Hiccup popped above the clouds with wings of leather holding him up stretched between his legs and arms. Hiccup then pressed a button on his chest, causing a tail fin on his back to pop up, allowing him better stability. "This is amazing!" Hiccup exclaimed as he soared through the clouds with his dragon right behind him...that is until he saw the clouds clear, showing him several sea stacks! "okay, not amazing anymore. Toothless!" he shouted, trying to bob and weave through the stacks the best he can.

Toothless tried his best to get to his rider as fast as he could, along with the difficulty of flying with his faulty tail, then he was within claw reach on his riders good leg. he reached as far as he could, then he saw a sea stack and found an extra lurch forward and grabbed his master, pulling him close as he fired a Plasma blast into the sea stack, then braced.

Nothing came, Toothless opened his eyes and turned behind them to see a giant hole in the side of the stack, but when he looked back, he saw they were going dead center into the plaza. Hiccup managed to move Toothless's paw and see what the situation was "INCOMING!" he shouted as loud as he could. suddenly, everyone in the Plaza scattered faster than Terrible Terrors near an eel. Toothless wrapped himself tighter around Hiccup and then came the impact. Toothless first felt the ground hit his back hard enough to cause his grip on Hiccup to loosen. Hiccup felt the grip go and suddenly tried to curl up as best he could to minimize the pain he so knew he was about to receive. Toothless skipped to a stop on his back, giving a graon as Hiccup went tumbling from his claws and through the plaza. he rolled, bumped and tumbled until his stopped by hitting a cart hard enough to knock it, and himself with it, over. Hiccup flipped with it, landing on the cabbage that was loading in the carts, but his back still hit the ground with it, just not as hard.

Everyone was swarming around Hiccup, he hadn't opened his eyes yet, just gently mumbled, though it was nearly inaudible due to the helmet on his head. Hiccup slowly began trying to sit up, feeling someone place nimble hands on his shoulders to help him. When he was about to turn and say to let go, he saw whose hands they were. Astrid. Hiccup gave a soft smile under his helmet as his girlfriend helped him get to his feet... Only to receive a hard right hook to the arm "Ow! what was that for?" Hiccup shouted under his helmet, the pain from his arm almost causing him to lose his balance again.

"you Idiot! the Village has barely gotten you back for three weeks and you do a stunt that could cost you your life!? Honestly!" Astrid just shouted at his, but Hiccup could see the tears starting to well in her eyes. Hiccup looked around, still holding his arm, seeing the people still staring.

"Don't you all got something better to do!" Hiccup yelled under his helmet. Everyone who was staring imediattely went back to what ever it was that they were doing. Hiccup looked at Astrid, who still had a face of anger on her but it was now clear she was crying with tears sliding off her cheeks. Hiccup reached forward and lead Astrid around the back of a home nearby. Astrid slumped against the wall, still holding her pissed face, but unable to control her tears. Hiccup leaned forward and gently cupped her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away tears he saw. he used his other hand to reach behind and unclip his latch, allowing him to pull off his helmet so they could look face to face. "I'm sorry Astrid. i didn't mean to scare you."Astrid gave a small sniffle, trying to stop crying.

"What would the village do if they lost you again...what about Stoick...about me? we need you Hiccup, your dad needs you...I need you, i lost you twice already, i can't handle a third time." Hiccup looked down as she spoke, then looked back up, gently resting his forehead to hers.

"I'm sorry Astrid...i really am. i promise i'll take it easy on any stunt from now on, or at least have someone with incase something goes wrong." Astrid finally stopped crying, looking at Hiccup, finally giving a soft nod. Astrid slowly reached forward and rested her hand on his chest as Hiccup softly cupped her cheek, softly running his thumb against her cheek. then Hiccup leaned in and pressed his lips against Astrids. Astrid started to kiss back, wrapping her other arm around his neck, feeling Hiccups free hand wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. The kiss had been long and sweet, as a way to show they cared for each other deeply. Hiccup pulled back slightly, their foreheads still resting together. "I love you Astrid" he muttered as Astrid smiled gently.

"I love you too...you big idiot" she smiled as Hiccup chuckled. he let go of her, but held his hand with hers as they began to stroll through the village plaza. Snow had been falling the past few weeks as everyone was getting ready for the holiday season. the giant tree was being decorated in the middle of town and everyone was decorating their homes and barns. Then Gobber called Astrid over, needing her help. She kissed Hiccups cheek and ran to the old viking, unaware of the wink between him and Hiccup as Hiccup bolted as fast as he could to the Forge after switching his foot gear. he made it to the forge and got straight to work, he was almost done with the gift he had prepared for Astrid. he went into his back room and pulled out a small box and dumped out the contents. inside was a gold ring forged from the lump of gold his father had bought and a small black diamond. Hiccup took out a file and began to file away at the diamond in order for it to be the right shape to fit the ring.

After about ten minutes of filing, Hiccup saw he was making progress, but he knew it was still going to take some time to finish filing. "Oh well, she's worth it" he muttered gently, filing faster at the small black jewel. After a while, Hiccup finally had managed to finish filing the diamond and slipped it into the slot he crafted in the ring. It fit perfectly, actually better than he had thought it would. Hiccup smiled as he slipped the ring into a smaller box and began to get up and leave the forge, passing Gobber on the way. Gobber was about to say something but Hiccup flashed him a thumbs-up and nodded, giving Gobber the answer. The old smithy smiled and smiled back before trudging into his shop.

Hiccup made it back home and when he closed the door, he saw his father sitting and sharpening his axe. "Hey dad?"

"Yes, son?" Stoick replied, but continued with his sharpening.

"I have something to tell you" Hiccup began.

"Let me tell you something first. i spoke with Arvid and we've already gotten in drawn up, lad." This actually shocked Hiccup by how his father was ahead of him. "But we aren't going to announce it yet until the lass receives the You-know-what." Stoick added, Hiccup nodding.

"I'll be doing it on Snoggletog, during the party at the Hall." Stoick nodded.

"We got a few decorations left to do, so i'll need your help tomorrow"

Hiccup nodded "dad, if i could i'd like to tell you some ideas i have now that the dragons now live among us." Stoick nodded as his son began explaining all the ways to improve the village as the time trailed off…

**...SnoggleTog, Afternoon…**

Hiccup had woken the next morning, already dressed in his Flight Suit as he had dubbed it during his...'Successful' test try. he smiled, today was the day as he got up from bed and made his way downstairs, grabbing an apple from the kitchen, his helmet off the wall and out the door he was. He saw the village making final decorations around the plaza and the Great hall. he smiled and began walking to the hall, already knowing on where he planned to make his move. He stopped in front of the doors and turned round, watching the whole village from where he was. He smiled and climbed up onto the stair railing that lead to the hall and just sat, watching everyone bustle about, waiting until it was time…

Meanwhile, while Hiccup was doing whatever he does, we focus in on Astrid, who was helping out some of the villagers finish decorating the tree, using Stormfly's spikes to pin the decorative shields on the giant wooden tree. She heaved up the shields as she signaled her dragon to shoot them and pinned them in place, astrid smiled after she saw her work finished. But then she noticed Hiccup just sitting up near the Hall, and she could barely make out the smile on his face. She shook it from her head at the moment and decided to ask him about it later during the annual Snoggletog party. she looked over at Silent Sven "Need anything else?" Sven shook his head and gestured her to go. Astrid nodded and ran back to her house, deciding to begin getting ready for the party.

When she ran back into her house, she quickly got some fresh undergarments from her room before making her way into the bathroom. She took off her clothes and unbraided her hair after filling the tub, then she slowly lowered herself into the warm, steamy water, causing her to sigh in relief as the warm water soothes her aching muscles. She rested in the water for a few minutes before washing herself and scrubbing her hair, running her slender fingers through her golden locks. She smiled gently as she finished cleaning herself, then stepped out of the tub and dried off. Then she put on her fresh clothes and emptied the tub before heading out to the Hall for the party. Then she reminded herself to see why Hiccup seemed to be smiling earlier "I'll ask him later on tonight." She told herself as she made her way, along with her friends and the rest of the village…

**...Later on the night…**

The party had been going on for a few hours now and everything was running smoothly. Couples were dancing together, kids were playing with their baby dragons and the men were getting drunk off their asses. Gobber especially, each year he gets so drunk, he strips into his skivies and starts dancing around. Astrid was sitting at a corner table with her friends, she was currently chatting with Ruffnut about their boyfriends, Tuffnut was passed out on the table after hitting the mead a bit too much while Snotlout was over with his dad, tossing mug after mug back like he was planning a trip to Valhalla that night. Fishlegs was over near the kids, playing with them and the dragons and Hiccup was… no where to be found. Astrid was curious on where that boy was, she still had to talk to him about earlier. Astrid was about to stand up to go on a search when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder...and obviously, this caused her primal Viking combat instincts kicked in, causing her to grab the hand and flip the person onto the table, holding the persons arm...it was then she realized it was her boyfriends arm.

"Oh my gods, Hiccup! i'm sorry" Astrid apologized as she let go of his arm, making Hiccup rotate it at the shoulder a few times.

"it's fine, Astrid. hey, can we talk somewhere please? A little more private" Hiccup suggested, nodding his head towards a stairwell inside the hall. Astrid was a little curious, so she nodded and took his hand as he led her through the crowds of drunks and up the stairs to the balcony, snow crunching beneath their feet. Astrid saw the sight and was amazed, she could see the entire village on one side and the silent and slightly frozen ocean on the other.

"Hiccup this sight is beautiful, but what did you need to talk tell-" she turned around and gasped when she saw Hiccup down on his knee, holding a small box in his hand. Astrid quickly realized what was happening.

"Astrid, you're strong, brave, beautiful and a force to be afraid of. You've stood by me against the Red Death, against Outcasts and Berserkers, as well as rogue and dangerous dragons. When i was captured by Alvin, i thought i'd never see you again and when you got captured and Alvin threatened to kill you...i was afraid i was going to lose one of the most important people in my life. Astrid, i don't wanna take a chance at losing you again, for whatever reason, so i brought you here to ask you a question, one in which will change both our lives." Hiccup spoke as he then flipped open the box, revealing the gold ring with the black diamond. "Astrid Alva Hofferson...Will you do me the honor of letting my take your hand in holy matrimony?"

Astrid was at a lost for words, she couldn't speak for what felt like hours but was really mere minutes. after being able to find her voice again, she finally gave Hiccup an answer. "Hiccup...i can't…"

**...Meanwhile elsewhere…**

We see a small island, jagged rocks surrounding it as an Armada worth of ships dock in the harbor around it. we zoom in, seeing several big burly brutes cladded in spiked armor and helmets. we the move upwards towards the main hall of this island where we see two people conversing. "is the Fleet ready?" asked one of the men, he was cladded in spiked shoulder pads, a chainmail suit and spiked knee guards, as well as a helmet with two twisted horns pointed upwards.

"Yes chief, the men are ready and are waiting your command to begin." The apparent chief gave a sickly cackle as he gave a wicked grin.

"Excellent, we shall wait for my mark and when the time comes, we will storm Berk and avenge my Cousin Alvins death, along with taking the king of all Trophies...The head of Hiccup's precious Night Fury!" the man nodded and began his departure from the room, leaving the chief to his lonesome. The chief then threw a dagger at a drawing of the Night Fury posted on the wall. "Watch out Hiccup...cause i'm coming to hunt. you. down!" He then gave a maniacal laugh as the view change to the front door of the hall being slammed shut...the symbol of a Skrill painted largely on them…

**...Author's Note…**

** And another story has been finished, i hope you have all been enjoying this story. I wrote the majority of this at school, so i believe i might be able to get a one shot published each month if i'm lucky, so stay tuned for those.**

** Hiccup proposed!...and Astrid said no?! what's going on there? and some foreshadowing of a new threat in the wake, what ever could it be? some new surprises wait for use around the bend (along with more things from the second movie appearing as well), wanna find out what they are? stay tuned, keep an eye on my profile and i'll see you next time!**


End file.
